Christmas Needs Yo
by Annette Silhouette
Summary: Reno didn't attend the Christmas dinner. Yuffie went out to find him. My first attempt. OOC. Reno x Yuffie
1. Chapter 1

**Christmas Needs Yo**

Reno x Yuffie

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of FFVII.** But I think everyone does own his/her Christmas.

A/N: Hi, I am Annette. Thanks for clicking into my first fanfic. I always have the problem of writing good English so the grammer and the usage of vocabulary will be very wrong. Hope you don't mind and enjoy this fic.

Chapter 1

-

Christmas Eve, an important night for everyone to gather together and enjoy a feast with family and friends.

"Merry Christmas!" said the blond young woman as she entered the kitchen.

"Oh Elena! You've come so early!" exclaimed Yuffie merrily, embracing her friend warmly. After all the incidents, the former enemies- AVALANCHE and the Turks in fact shared a good relationship. For the girls they got along well especially.

"Yeah, Elena, you guys arrive so early!" agreed Tifa as she walked back to the sink and continued her vegetable washing and cutting work. " We need to hurry a bit then or the Christmas dinner will turn up very late."

"Let me help some work then," suggested Elena confidently, rolling up her sleeves.

"No, Elena!" said Tifa. "No, thanks. Maybe you wait outside?"

"Tifa…You don't believe my cooking skills?" whispered Elena at a warning low voice as her eyes narrowed at Tifa.

"Of course not, right, Tifa?" replied Yuffie quickly. " Elena must be a spectacular talented cook, yeah!" However, she ran her fingers through her ebony short hair. "I have never seen Elena cooks though…"

"Yuffie!" addressed Tifa with a false strict tone but failed.

" I'm not an excellent cook, unfortunately," chuckled Elena. " But don't worry I definitely have the basic skills on cooking. Or who prepare a late supper for the men after the night shift?"

"Haha I like your word, Elena," said Tida, nodding. "But You're our honorable guest of our dinner tonight. We can't let our guest to prepare dinner."

" Um… can Elena stay here to have a light chat with us?" suggested Yuffie. "Rarely we can stay together with no boys disturbing us!" She grinned slyly at them while her hands were still busy mashing boiled potatoes in a bowl.

"You're right, Yuffie," agreed Elena. " I don't want to watch those stupid gambling of the men."

Yuffie peered out through the blinds with the bowl of potatoes in her hand.

She glanced at the decorated dining hall of the Seventh Heaven. She could see no female outside. Most of man were gathering around the largest round table, participating or observing the card game in amusement.(Except Vincent and Tseng who were gloomily drinking red wine at the corner near the bar counter.) Yuffie did want to go out to join the card game. _I gotta win all the gils and buy many Christmas presents for myself! Haha… _Yuffie thought greedily and chuckled at it happily.

"Oh, gosh!" exclaimed Tifa, pulling Yuffie back from her thought. "The Turkey! I forgot to time when I put it into the oven! Oh is it done now?" She hurriedly dashed to open the oven.

Elena also looked at the fat turkey in the oven. " I think it's not ready yet… Let's wait for a few minutes…"

Yuffie glanced outside again. She noticed she couldn't see the auburn-haired guy in the gambling group. She turned and asked Elena, "Nah, has Reno come?"

Elena thought for a moment and shook her hand. " Probably not. I mean, I've in fact never seen him appearing in the Christmas ceremonies of Shinra in the previous years."

"Oh really…" whispered Yuffie, with a subtle gaze through the window at the moonlit sky.

" Yuffie, is the potato okay yet?" asked Tifa.

"Yeah, I think so…"

Tifa took over the bowl of nicely mashed potatoes and said, "Thanks for your help, Yuffie. I know you like to play card games. Why not try your luck with the others? But sorry Elena, you have to help me with some mild work." Elena smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, Tifa. Thanks, Elena," smiled Yuffie to them for their kindnesses. She walked out from the kitchen, seeing the guys were still very absorbed in the card game. She hesitated for a moment. Then she grabbed her scarf and left the Seventh Heaven noiselessly.

-

I'm trying my best to finish this short story as soon as possible, hopefully before Christmas holidays. (Afterall the story is about Christmas)

I realize Reno hasn't appear yet (oh my) but I like the girls' talk!

Thank you for reading. You review and feedback are mostly welcomed!

oh, also Merry Christmas!


	2. Chapter 2

**Christmas Needs Yo**

Chapter 2

Thank you so much for those who clicked into this fic and especially Kyuubi Malfoy for reviewing!

Caution: Serious OOC. Not-Reno-like Reno and somehow natural Boke Yuffie......OTZ

* * *

-

Christmas Eve, an important night for everyone to gather together and enjoy a feast with family and friends.

But not for this fiery-haired man.

Leaning against the brick wall outside a family's home, Reno sat on the cold ground alone under the moonlit sky. He gazed with his glassy blue eyes at the house opposite, the one with a Christmas tree placed by the door. He could see the family inside who were celebrating Christmas. His sight was blurred by the swirls of smoke exhaled by him. Still, the merry smile of the kid inside the house has impressed the straying man.

" So here you are, Turkey."

Reno turned and saw the oriental girl walking towards him. "Yo," greeted Reno in his usual manner of speaking. He leisurely got up to his feet and pat away the snow on his pants. "Got lost, petty brat?"

Yuffie paused for a while. "Are you?" she whispered.

Reno was slightly shocked by Yuffie's question. "Why'd you say I am?" He asked in return. He walked closer and leveled at her.

Yuffie's large grey eyes looked straightly at Reno's. "Aren't you've forgotten how to go to the Seventh Heaven?" she inferred. "Or why haven't you shown up in our Christmas dinner and now you're wandering on the street?"

" Ha? Me, getting lost to the way of that damn bar?" chuckled Reno in his conceited laughter. "Ya know, brat? I know every inch of this city more than the map can tell."

"Is that so?" said Yuffie, fumbling with the two ends of her scarf unconsciously. "Then you're purposely evading to join Tifa's Christmas dinner. Um…" Then she tittered with her sudden idea. "I'm just kidding, but what's just popped out of my mind is, perhaps you have had some unforgettable and unhappy memories about Christmas, making you dislike celebrating Christmas with friends. But still you aren't loathe Christmas itself so badly... Ah, so this explains why you still wander in the street, watching others making merry, than involving yourself into it also!" She spun around with her hands clapping and praised herself, "Oh how imaginative I am! And I shall make up this story to tell Marlene and Denzel sometime!" She turned to Reno and asked, "Don't you think it's good?"

Reno's jaw was slightly dropped and couldn't think of anything to retort. Glimpsing Reno's sullen expression, Yuffie couldn't help covering her mouth with the scarf in her hand and gasped, "Gawd, so what I've trumped up is really true?"

Reno sighed. He really couldn't tell whether Yuffie was too witty or…the opposite.

He took a deep breath and began, " Well…It was already… several years ago, when I'm --"

"Actually," interrupted Yuffie, who began to stroll along the street. " I think I myself isn't that compatible to the ambiance of Christmas. Perhaps Halloween is more suitable to me…"

Reno followed her walking pace and also her switched topic. After all he didn't really want to tell the incident again. So he shrewdly asked, "Why?" as she expected.

" It's a day that I can dress my usual ninja clothes and wander on the street like others do, and play Trick or Treat to get candies!"

"Ha," commented Reno. " If so then Halloween's best for me dressing as a vampire. Cool."

"Um, then Vinnie must be very fond of this festival!"

Reno somehow pouted. They remained a long silence.

"Maybe, you have you reason not wanting to join the party," began Yuffie softly, " but I'm sure your friends, all of them want to see you in the Christmas dinner."

"Yo… really?"

"Of course, everyone wants to gather with friends at Christmas."

Reno shrugged and muttered, "I thought… those fellows would be deep into their gamble, being glad that I'm not in it winning all the gils!"

"Ahaha…You really think so?" Yuffie paused for a moment. Then she glanced at Reno and giggled, "But do you know? Christmas needs you."

Meeting Yuffie's tempting gaze, Reno smirked and simply uttered, "Oh?"

Yuffie returned with a big smile. " Because, every Christmas dinner needs Turkey, doesn't it?"

Reno's smirk faltered. He had mistaken that Yuffie had a crush on him and she was about to confess it.

"Oh come on, Turkey," said Yuffie merrily as she wrapped her hands around Reno's arm and dragged him towards the end of the street. " Let's hurry before Barret and Cid swept all the food! And you must try my potatoes and our- haha, yeh, Turkey!"

Reno pouted again.

"Listen, brat! I'm a Turkey, still, a hot and torrid one!"

"Gwad, you dare to profess it, Turkey?!"

End

* * *

Sorry if this story has been disappointing, in fact it has, to me. I kept on writing and editing every night through this week but the whole is still not satisfactory. I just couldn't write down exactly in my mind. But I couldn't hold it anymore, as Christmas has already past and comes the new year 2009. This is my first fanfic ever, and the last one in year 2008. Hope I can improve a bit in my new fics and hope to have your support and reading them!

Thank you so much and Happy New Year!

31/12/2008


End file.
